Un merecido descanso
by Emperor92
Summary: El deber de toda novia en una relación, es siempre apoyar a su pareja y ayudarle en todo lo que necesite. Después de una semana separados por una misión, Naruto regresa muy cansado y sin energías para nada, así que Hinata se dispone a ayudarlo a que recupere sus energías, antes de su próxima misión.


**Un merecido descanso**

(Diálogos de Naruto; Diálogos de _Hinata)_

Sábado en la mañana. Eran las 7 de la mañana, Hanabi corrió por el pasillo principal de su hogar para llegar al comedor y encontró a su hermana mayor tomando un té caliente mientras veía salir el sol. No era sorpresa ver a Hinata prepararse desde muy temprano para empezar su día, pero ya eran varios días desde que esto se hacía costumbre.

Y ¿a qué se debe que nos des los "buenos días" muy temprano querida hermana? – dijo Hanabi en tono burlón

 _Nada especial, solo espero a Naruto-kun…_

¡¿Naruto-san vendrá aquí?¡ - dijo Hanabi muy emocionada

 _¡Shhh ¡ no grites. Despertaras a nuestro padre y a los demás._

La chica enamorada, esperaba a su novio después de una semana ausente en una misión. Y cada mañana, esperaba algún mensaje o seña de su regreso. No se preocupaba, después de todo, era el héroe que salvo a todos en la Cuarta gran Guerra Ninja.

Pero después de unas horas, se cansó de esperar y decidió salir a buscar algo para su novio. Al mediodía, después de almorzar con Sakura e Ino, se dirigió a la oficina del hokage para averiguar algo, y vio que se acercaban Sai y Shikamaru un poco cansados.

 _Hola chicos, disculpen ¿ustedes no eran compañeros de Naruto-kun en su misión?_

Así es, hace una hora regresamos y estábamos dando el informe de la misión al Hokage – respondió Sai

 _¿Y saben a donde fue Naruto-kun?_

Tu novio termino rápido el informe y salió disparado, gritando que ya quería verte. Casi tira la puerta de la oficina de Kakashi-sensei – dijo Shikamaru, un poco molesto

 _Va-valla, pobre Naruto-kun, será mejor que lo busque, antes que se desespere, gracias chicos_ – dijo Hinata, muy feliz por dentro.

Buscando por la zona publica de Konoha, Hinata al fin vio a su novio cargando unas bolsas, así que se apresuró a abrazarlo por la espalda. Cuál fue su sorpresa, al verlo desaparecer en una nube de humo. En eso, alguien se acercó por detrás y le devolvió el abrazo.

Lo siento, no quería asustarte – le susurro Naruto.

 _Creo que debo ser más atenta para saber cuándo se trata de tus clones de sombra._

Perdona, pero estoy muy cansado después de la misión, que envié a mis clones a hacer las compras, pero solo pude hacer 3 clones y ahora solo quedo yo. El clon que envié a buscarte, se desvaneció de lo cansado que estaba, creo que ni siquiera logro llegar a tu casa.

 _Está bien (riendo) ¿Quieres que lleve tus compras a tu casa?_

Gracias Hinata – dijo el clon sollozando, antes de desvanecerse

Hinata recogió todo y con una risa burlona, se dirigió a la casa de su novio. Al llegar, la puerta estaba semi-abierta, y adentro había dos clones de sombra limpiando el departamento muy deprisa y al ver a Hinata se sonrojaron de la vergüenza, pero la chica les hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuaran mientras buscaba al real. Al fin lo encontró, tirado en la cama, con la ropa de su misión un poco empolvada, y varios pergaminos desenrollados y tirados alrededor de la habitación. Hinata dejo la bolsa en una mesa y se sentó al lado de su novio:

 _Bienvenido a casa Naruto-kun_ –dijo la chica inclinándose para abrazarlo

Discúlpame, pero estoy muy sucio, no quiero que termines igual que yo – dijo el muchacho poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de su novia

 _No me molesta estar igual que tu_ – dijo mientras se acurrucaba alrededor de el con una sonrisa- _debió ser una misión muy difícil para que hayas terminado así de cansado._

La misión en sí no fue difícil, lo que pasa es que soy malo para recolectar información, ahora debo terminar estos pergaminos dentro de tres días, y aun me falta limpiar el departamento y claro, tú, que eres más importante que cualquier otra cosa…

 _Entonces permíteme ayudarte con tus labores, después de todo, te mereces un buen descanso_ – interrumpió la chica tratando de animar a su novio

No puedo pedirte eso, son mis responsabilidades y no quiero arruinar tus días libres

 _Para mí no es ningún problema_ –dijo mientras se levantaba y se colocaba frente a el – _si alguna vez viviremos juntos (lo cual espero con mucha emoción) debo ser capaz de ayudarte en todas las labores del hogar_

Gracias mi amor – dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y la abrazaba, con una cara sonrojada y llena de lágrimas de pura emoción – prometo que te regresare el favor

 _No, no necesitas ponerte así_ – dijo la chica un poco avergonzada.

Domingo en la mañana, aún muy cansado, Naruto se levantó temprano para desayunar antes de que Hinata llegara. Pero al acercarse a la cocina, encontró a su novia, cocinando algo que desprendía un aroma muy delicioso. Al ponerlo en la mesa, el pobre chico babeaba por todo lo que estaba en frente de él. Al sentarse la chica, desayunaron juntos, compartiendo cada bocado, quedando los dos muy satisfechos. Al termino del desayuno, Naruto empezó a trabaja en los reportes de la misión, mientras que Hinata, se colocó un mandil y una pañoleta sobre su cabello para evitar el polvo y empezó a limpiar todo el departamento.

Al cabo de unas horas, la chica termino de sacar varias bolsas con basura, mientras que su novio terminaba su trabajo. En eso, dieron las 2:00 de la tarde, así que se dispuso a preparar algo para comer. A la habitación de Naruto, llegaba un aroma delicioso, casi igual que en la mañana y al entrar a la cocina y ver de espaldas a Hinata, por un momento imagino ver a su madre y con lágrimas en los ojos, solo pudo decir que ya había terminado. Después de comer, salieron a caminar para hacer las compras necesarias. Mientras conversaban, Naruto bostezaba con frecuencia, en seña que aún estaba muy cansado y Hinata sugirió ir al parque para que pudieran descansar debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Al llegar, la chica se sentó y coloco la cabeza de su amado sobre sus piernas para que pudiera descansar.

Desearía que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos, pero tengo que salir en una misión dentro de unos días más.

 _Es nuestra responsabilidad con la aldea, yo también tengo que cumplir algunos encargos en mi familia, pero pensar en ti y en el sacrificio que haces, me da la fuerza para no rendirme._

Cada vez que estoy en misión y miro al cielo, ya sea de día o de noche, puedo ver tu sonrisa, me encanta ver cuando sonríes, es tan tierno, que siento que mis problemas se desvanecen.

 _¿De verdad crees que tengo una linda sonrisa?_ – dijo cubriéndose la cara toda ruborizada

Por supuesto. No sé porque, pero te veo sonreír y siento que me llenas con tu amor. Es tan maravilloso, no encuentro las palabras para describir lo bien que me siento cuando me regalas una de tus sonrisas.

Hinata se inclinó hacia el para regalarle un beso. Al atardecer, la joven pareja se despidió cerca de la casa del chico, prometiendo que se verían ya en la tarde, después de entregar el informe de la misión. Hinata no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que su novio le había expresado sobre su sonrisa y se cubría la cara de vergüenza. Mientras Naruto se acercaba a su casa, vio en la esquina de la calle una sombra que se encontraba inmóvil. Al acercarse, se percató que se trataba de su compañero de batalla, Sasuke.

Vine a buscarte, pero me entere que estabas ocupado con tu novia, así que decidí esperar.

Bueno, tu sabes cómo es esto de las relaciones – dijo en tono burlón

No, la verdad no lo sé – respondió el ninja muy seriamente – es por eso que vine a buscarte.

Sasuke explico que llevaba días recibiendo pergaminos de Sakura, donde le pedía que se diera una vuelta por la aldea, y no pudiendo soportarlo más, decidió concederle su deseo e invitarla a salir. Pero la desventaja del Uchiha, era su inexperiencia con ese tema y su falta de habilidad para socializar.

Y ¿Quién es la chica que escogiste de entre todas tus admiradoras?

De hecho, fue mi primera admiradora. Hinata

La chica tímida de la clase, creo que ya lo veía venir. Entonces ¿me ayudaras?

El chico rudo pidiéndome consejos para una cita. Creo que así estuve yo. Tengo un plan, y así también podrás socializar con mi chica.

Después de planear un poco las cosas, los dos amigos se despidieron, listos para el día de mañana. Al día siguiente, al atardecer, Hinata se reunió con su novio en la entrada de la oficina del Hokage después de entregar el informe.

 _¿Una cita doble?_ – pregunto la chica sorprendida

Si, de esta forma Sasuke no estará tan presionado y podremos aprovechar mis días de descanso en compañía. ¿Te molesta la idea?

 _Para nada. De hecho, le debía un favor a Sakura-chan, así que sería bueno convivir y ayudar a nuestros amigos._

Cerca de la fuente, se encontraba Sakura esperando muy feliz a su cita. En el momento que la joven pareja llego, Sasuke apareció por detrás de su chica y le entrego un bello ramo de flores, como le sugirió su amigo. Sakura casi se desmaya de la emoción. Pasaron toda la tarde paseando, hablando de sus misiones y vida en la aldea. Sasuke compartió todo lo que había visto hasta ahora en el mundo. Ya en la noche, cenaron todos juntos un tazón caliente de ramen en el lugar de siempre y después se despidieron y cada pareja tomo un rumbo diferente. Naruto se disponía a acompañar a su novia a su casa, pero esta le dijo, guiñando el ojo, que había dicho a su padre que se quedaría a dormir en casa de una amiga. Ambos se ruborizaron y entraron al departamento del chico. Cada uno tomo un baño de manera individual y después de algunos besos se acostaron en la cama uno frente al otro abrazados.

Llego el día en que Naruto debía partir de nuevo en una nueva misión, pero esta vez, Hinata lo acompaño hasta la entrada de la aldea. Le entrego un almuerzo suficiente para varios días y se despidieron con un beso.

Gracias por lo de estos días, en serio necesitaba un buen descanso

 _Si quieres, al regresar, podríamos repetirlo todo_

Nada me gustaría más que eso.

Y el joven ninja se encamino fuera de la aldea sin despegar la vista de su chica hasta que ya no pudo verla más. Estaría mirando al cielo, para recordar su tierna sonrisa.

 **FIN**


End file.
